The use of audio speakers mounted on ceiling tiles of suspended ceilings and directing sound output downward into the room below the ceiling is well known. Typically, a grill is interposed between the diaphragm of the audio speaker and the room, either as part of the audio speaker or as part of the ceiling tile. Making the grill part of the audio speaker means adding the cost of the grill if an audio speaker needs to be replaced. Making the grill integral to the tile makes access to the top of the tile more difficult, with attendant higher labor costs. Making a grill that is releasably attached to the ceiling tile is conventionally constructed such that the grill attachment means is designed for only one thickness of ceiling tile.
Torsion springs are coil springs with the ends of the spring wire extended at wide angles, In operation, the coil spring is attached to a first device and the arms of a coil spring are compressed together and inserted through an opening in a second device, thereafter expanding apart to secure the first device to the second device.
Accordingly, a ceiling tile grill is needed that is independent of the audio speaker. releasably attachable to the ceiling tile, and that is reconfigurable for various thicknesses of ceiling tile.